


Eunhyuk's Room

by dormant_bender



Category: Bandom, Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Based on a song, Drama & Romance, Ex Sex, Fluff and Smut, Guilty Pleasures, Korean Characters, Love Triangles, M/M, Moving On, One Night Stands, One True Pairing, One-Sided Relationship, Romance, Smut, Unrequited Love, kpop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 16:58:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2515031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dormant_bender/pseuds/dormant_bender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Memories begin to flood in from a past relationship - but what's the problem? Donghae has moved on, but just barely with his lover Siwon. He can't help the flashbacks of the past or the sudden phone call he receives from an unknown caller one night. </p><p>When Donghae answers that call - will things remain the same? Or will he follow his heart? Will things alter?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ta-da! I decided to upload all my old fics from my different accounts. 
> 
> You might have seen this story on livejournal or aff ? But I hope you enjoy nonetheless. ;) xx

Sturdy arms wound protectively around a lithe, feminine waist. Warm breath that smelled of honey wafted silently against the others silky brunette hair. A smile graced the tender boys lips as he held his boyfriend protectively in his arms as if stating that they would never part - never leave this spot - and just remain in this particular moment forever. 

However; the brunette who smiled was tearing to pieces in the inside. A heart doesn't break even - he could tell you that from experience. It was like his heart had shredded in two - one part belonged to him while the other belonged to his now ex boyfriend. Pink lips twisted in a somewhat frown which twisted into a grimace. 

All at once thoughts of the past flowed throughout his mind as his eyes fluttered to a close...

_'  
"Let's stay like this forever, yes?" A husky yet unbelievably sweet voice breathed in a hushed whisper, breath tickling the younger's ear making him shiver with a tiny smile._

_"But I'm sleepy~ Take me to bed; I'm exhausted, Hyukkie.." Donghae replied with a yawn, heart pulsing rapidly as the elder gently kissed the side of his head, deeply inhaling the younger's fragrance._

_Eunhyuk just smiled a gummy smile and shook his head slightly with a roll of his eyes, "Always so sleepy, Hae.. You know, we never actually know how much time we have together; I think we should make it last, don't you?" Eunhyuk massaged his thumb tenderly against a sensitive spot on Donghae's hip making him squirm with a yelp._

_Donghae bit his bottom lip, trying desperately to hide his smile but to no avail. "Hyukkie, we're not gonna ever break up, remember?" he spoke softly with a turn of his head their eyes connected - their stare passionate._

_Eunhyuk leaned forward slightly, lips brushing against the others. "You don't have to worry about that. Ever." he smiled reassuringly, lips ghosting teasingly over the brunette's, fingers tracing tiny circles against his cheek._

_Chocolate orbs widened in surprise, "I-I know.. It's just.. You never truly know, I guess-"_

_Eunhyuk cut him off with a chaste kiss to the lips - silencing the protesting boy. "Look. I love you, okay? Now, shut up so we can enjoy our time together. We're too good for sleeping - plus it's boring as hell." he teased with a wink.  
'_

Chocolate eyes flashed open and darted up at the man who embraced him warmly. The raven haired boy just flashed a concern gaze before pecking those luscious red lips quickly before whistling like nothing had occurred. It made the brunette smile, but only for a moment. 

"Siwon, I'm tired." Donghae stated with a murmur followed by a yawn.

Siwon just clicked his tongue before giving the boy an obliging smile followed by a pat on the thigh. "You're right, it's getting pretty late right? Time must've slipped my mind." he nuzzled his nose into Donghae's silky locks and sighed deeply.

Donghae winced slightly before giving the other a slight nod, "Alright. I'll meet you in the bedroom - bathroom." he blushed before picking up his cell phone and scurrying off towards the bathroom, wiping absently at his eyes.

When footsteps were heard outside the door and fainted, Donghae just sat on the side of the tub trying to clear his foggy, pre-occupied mind. The pale boy rose to his feet and went to the sink, splashing cool water against his flushed skin. When he glanced in the mirror, he saw a whole different person. He saw someone lost and miserable staring back at him, not the person he used to be a good two or three years before - always smiling, always singing, and always acting silly.

Where was that per-

If he's not superman, he must be mama's boy~ 

Tears welled up once more as Donghae hesitated to answer the call from a familiar number. He placed the phone against his drumming heart before taking a soothing breathe, "H-hello?" he inquired with a squeaky voice.

"It's me.." the voice replied with a hint of slur. 

"What's wrong with you? W-why are you calling me r-right now?" Donghae's voice broke, but he took a steady breathe anyway, determined not to let the boy who crushed him once shatter him for once and for all. 

The other boy paused for a moment, "Fuck that boy that you love so bad.. It's funny.. Because I know you still think about the times we had.." he chuckled faintly before sighing deeply into the phone.

"A-are you drunk right now?" Donghae mumbled almost incoherently into the phone, on the verge of a breakdown.

The former red head just made a noise signaling that he wasn't - well, at least not totally wasted, "Fuck that guy you think you found, okay? It's just.. Since you picked up, I know he's not around.." the boy voiced with a firm voice, a hint of wonder in those words. 

"W-what? But.. Y-you left me.. What? I-I don't- What?" he whimpered into the phone, settling himself down on the bathroom tiles, back firm against the door. 

"I'm just saying.. You could do better - a whole lot better.. Tell me, have you heard that lately?" the boy seemed to be mocking him for some insane reason - why the former boyfriend would mock such a horrid breakup was behind the young brunette was beyond him.

"Why did you r-really call?" he voice broke once more as tears spilled from his eyes and plinked against the cool tile.

A voice yelled from inside the bedroom, "Donghae yeobo! Where are you? Taking a shower, maybe? It's fine, love, take your time, araso? You're my angel, and I care about you. I won't leave you or abandon you, you're mine, love." Siwon shouted happily from the bedroom. 

Donghaes eyebrows pulled together as he crawled across the freezing tile and flipped the dial in the tub to signal the shower. In seconds, the water turned from freezing to scorching and steam began to fill the small room causing the mirror to fog almost instantaneously. The brunette relaxed beside the tub, warm droplets of water tingling against his clammy skin.

He pressed his ear against the phone receiver once more and listened intently waiting for the red head to speak again.

"Tell me why you really called." Donghae spat into the microphone, "Please.." his voice wavered as he placed a hand over his mouth to silent his hushed sobs. 

Eunhyuk cleared his throat loudly, "Just.. Look, okay? Just listen.." he sighed once more, "I think I'm addicted to naked pictures and sitting and talking about guys that I almost had.. And well, I threw I party - you know I hate parties, but yeah I threw a party.. I was just calling cuz they were just leaving.. And.. Ugh.. God.. Talk to me please, I don't have much to believe in..?" he took a deep breathe, "I need you right now, are you down to listen to me? Way too many drinks have been given to me.. I'm ashamed.. Bet you know the guys I was with the past year or two.. But - just hear me out? I had sex four times this week - I don't know why I can't explain the things I'm doing.. But just- This is so hard to say.. All these things.. And I'm insane because I know I'm hurting you.. I've been talking crazy boy ; I'm lucky that you stayed on, I needed someone to put this weight on.."

Something - the brunette wasn't quite sure what yet - pounded against his heart. He felt full? Was that the way to describe this feeling - complete. It was unbelievable how someone so heartbroken could feel this intense bliss he was feeling now. Perhaps a simple apology was what was keeping him tied to the red headed boy. But even Donghae wasn't that dense - he was aware of the feelings he sadly still harbored for the other male and just decided to speak.

"O-oh.. It's fi-fine.." Donghae whimpered slightly, voice sounding a bit relieved.

Eunhyuk just chuckled quietly, "That's my Donghae - smile, okay? If not for me, for that fucktard you got waiting on ya." 

Donghae giggled along with his ex, "Just.. Know this doesn't change anything, okay?" he sighed deeply, "I... I love Siwon.. I don't know why or how-"

A gasp echoed from the other line, "Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. Please don't do this right now. Look - I just admitting my love for you.." Eunhyuk stated with a shriek. 

"I-I can't do this anymore.. I just can't.." Donghae felt a surge of confidence shoot through his system, "And don't call back anymore. This is our last conversation."

"I called you and only you because I knew deep down in my heart you're the one for me - the one who believed in me when no one else did, the one who pieced me back together, and stayed with me despite how badly I treated you. You love me, don't fuckin deny it please.. Just.. Meet me somewhere tonight - that's all I ask.. God, I want you to understand.. Please?" he begged desperately, whimpering into the phone, "I love only you! It's been like that since we first met, don't you fuckin see that? I can't stay with people because you're always on my fuckin mind - I wish you'd just go already, but no.." he gulped audibly, "Tonight. Come to my doorstep and we'll talk this out, please? I wanna see you one last time before you do this.." 

Donghae agreed with a slight nod, "J-just this once.. And only to talk.." he reinforced.

Eunhyuk just laughed, "That's my Hae - always the sweet saint." he would've winked if he were there and Donghae couldn't help but smile at the single gesture, "My place at eleven when little prince charming is asleep."

"R-right."

-  
-

An hour had passed an Siwon was laying soundly asleep with Donghae laying right beside him - their legs and arms entwined tightly in a tender embrace. Siwon nuzzled his face into Donghae's smooth neck and gently kissed the area where the pale boys pulse thudded. A smile graced his rosy lips as he tightened his hold around Donghae's tiny waist, snuggling closer if that were possible.

"Mm.. I love you so much, Donghae.. My love.. My Life.. Mine." he breathed almost silently against the boys skin making him shiver - the jolts of electricity not flowing through him at the moment, "I love you.." he repeated with one last chaste kiss to the boys neck.

Donghae bit his bottom lip, "I love you too.." he replied quietly.

"If I ever lose you - God knows what I'd do.. Stay with me - we balance each other out.." he sighed wistfully with a tiny smile, "Perfection in it's most beautiful state - like a crystal, a rare sight to see but precise and raw and unbelievably irreplaceable." he chuckled lightly, deep voice rumbling through the brunette's chest - tightening it and filling his stomach with tiny butterflies.

After a few moments, the onyx eyed man feel back into slumber once more before Donghae peeled safely out of his embrace. Within record time, the boy was dressed and ready to head out in a wife beater and loose sweatpants. He spared a glance at Siwons Adonis features before placing a chaste kiss to his temple and breathing a low ' I love you '.

-  
-

Knock. Knock. Knoc- The door slid easily open to reveal a fully clothed man with devilishly red hair and equally exotic features with porcelain skin. A devious grin spread across the older's lips as he ushered the younger inside - mischievous as usual Donghae thought with a slight smile. 

"Where to?" Donghae asked, "I was thinking the kitch-"

Eunhyuk didn't give the latter time to finish before he slammed his lips against the younger's. Cherry red and pretty pink connecting harshly as warm lips tenderly coaxed the cooler ones to open. Plump lips parted the thinner ones before gently sliding his tongue inside the other's moist cavern, caressing all the crevices he missed so desperately and thoroughly as if he'd forget the moment they parted.

Hesitantly, the red head wound his arms around the younger's thin waist, pulling the bodies achingly close. He tilted his head slightly before applying more pressure to the kiss, awaiting the other's response. Instantaneously, a smaller tongue pressed against the latter’s before sucking lightly on the organ - a needy moan escaping the elder's throat as he growled possessively, rubbing his thumbs against the younger's hips.

Donghae moaned as he broke the kiss - Eunhyuks lips trailing open mouthed kisses down his jaw and his slender neck before licking the pulse and biting down lightly before sucking softly on the spot causing a whimper to escape the brunette's bruised lips. Eunhyuk groaned in content, knowing he was pleasing his once lover.

"T-this.. Isn't right.." Donghae breathed shallowly, but to no avail.

Eunhyuk continued to suck the spot until a beautifully bright love mark appeared. He smirked and pressed a tender kiss to the spot before kissing his way back up to connect their lips once more. Donghae allowed his eyes to flutter to a close briefly before he was being pushed back up against a hard surface which his hands thankfully pressed against as Eunhyuk assaulted his mouth with anxious licks and sucks - pausing to nibble and suck on Donghae's bottom lip, pulling it in between his own.

He pulled back to stare into Donghae's wistful chocolate orbs, his hands on either side of Donghae's head as he leaned forward - lips ghosting over the brunette's whose eyes fluttered to a close convinced this way a distant reverie; however, Eunhyuk wouldn't have that. He pierced the skin of Donghae's lip before lapping up the blood with a groan and hovered his lips against the latter’s.

"Look me in the eyes.." he breathed almost silently, lips moving against Donghae's, "And tell me you don't miss me, that you don't love me anymore.." his eyes filled with emotion; confusion, undying happiness, apprehension, admiration. 

Donghae took a gulp then slowly slid a sweaty hand against Eunhyuks porcelain skin - so tenderly as if he were the most fragile glass in the world. He caressed the smooth skin beneath his thumb before sliding the thick digit towards the other's plump red lips before parting them and grabbing the boys thin t shirt in both hands, pulling him closer. He mashed their lips together - marveling that even though two years passed, their lips still managed to meld undeniably perfect against the other. 

Eunhyuk hoisted the smaller boy up and was satisfied when the brunette wrapped his sweatpants’ clad thighs around his waist, squeezing their bodies closer together if that were possible. Eunhyuk moaned at the friction as if finally realizing they both had stiff needs that needed to be relieved. He left one arm around Donghae's waist while the other hand went between their legs to tease the erect organ by tracing the length through the thickness of the pants.

"D-don't tease me.. I-I hated t-that.. You-You bastard.." he wanted to scream but instead mewled as his head banged back against the wall, hips grinding against the hand that now firmly squeezed his pulsing erection. He panted as Eunhyuk expertly maneuvered his hand into the thick sweatpants to go hands on. When his hands met the warm organ he moaned at the feeling of the pre-cum already leaking from the slit before he peered through lust filled eyes at the beautiful boy in front of him.

"Tell me what you want.. This isn't about me anymore.. Just you.." he breathed the last part before pressing their perspirated foreheads together with a seductive smirk, "Want this?" he slowly gave a stroke to the hard organ then squeezed it tightly and rubbing the pre-cum around the head - palming it while receiving impatient whines and whimpers from the latter, "Or this..?" he gently placed the boy to his feet and slid down his body until he was onto his knees. He licked the length through the thick cloth receiving a shaky inhale and shudder from his former lover before sliding the offending material down with his teeth only leaving the clothing to fall to his ankles while he repeated the sexy action but with his boxers.

He gripped the base firmly before glancing teasingly upwards to connect eyes with the panting boy. A red tongue darted out to lick the underside of Donghae's member before licking from the base to the tip where he pressed a tender kiss to the head. An experienced tongue lapped at the precum leaking from the slit before licking the circle around the head. He smirked and slowly took the head into his mouth, swirling his tongue expertly against the tip, dipping his tongue into the slit.

Donghae gasped out in pleasure - not feeling these intense moments in so long, he wanted this moment to last forever. His digits tangled into the red heads hair and yanked roughly as if telling the boy to continue - to be honest, the brunette didn't trust his own voice for the time being. 

Eunhyuk sucked the head with a pleased sigh before pulling the organ from his mouth only to pump it loosely in his hand, smearing his spit along the flushed skin. His hot tongue made another appearance as it curiously licked at the younger's balls making him tremble in impatience. A devious chuckle rumbled from the elders chest as he replaced his hand with his mouth and his hands with the younger's balls.

A distressed but all too blissful sigh escaped Donghae's lips as he bucked his hips against the elder's mouth, begging for release as his pleasure began to become unbearable. He wet his dry lips before biting his bottom lip, determined not to cry out. He bucked his hips forward with a whine before Eunhyuk took him in deeper, deep throating the organ with expertise, bobbing his head up and down in fluid movements causing Donghae to see stars. Once Donghae felt himself hit the back of Eunhyuks throat once more, he came breathing heavily as he slouched forward. 

As he panted and tried to recover, he locked eyes with Eunhyuk who smirked as he swallowed the cum, though some dribbled from the corner of his mouth. Eunhyuk sensually licked his lips to remove the excess cum before rising to his feet and picking Donghae up bridal style, carrying him up the stairs to the safety of his bedroom. When they made it, Eunhyuk literally threw Donghae onto the bed, not wasting any time as he crawled above the male, gazing down at him with a fiery passion - erection achingly hard. 

Donghae's chest rose and fell rapidly as he stared hungrily up at his ex lover who towered above him straddling his hips as he slowly grinded his erection against Donghae's lover abdomen. The brunette felt his own member beginning to rise once more as he stared at the elder and his actions. Eunhyuk just smirked before his face contorted with pleasure as he slid down so their erections would brush creating the most delicious friction. 

"I-I love you.." Donghae breathed nearly silent, he wasn't even sure if Eunhyuk heard him or not.

"Shh.. Actions speak louder than words.." he moaned pulling his shirt over his head, "So hot in here.." he groaned, ridding himself of all offending garments before resuming position over Donghaes flush, tense body. 

Donghae moaned at the friction before a whimper of eagerness escaped his clenched teeth, "Please? Hyukkie - just please?" he nearly begged, his body trembling with desire.

Eunhyuk licked his lips sensually, removing the remnants of cum before rubbing his hands together with a smirk, "Always the impatient one," he teased slicking his fingers with Donghae's cum before settling against the headboard with his legs spread open, "Come here - sit." he commanded causing a shudder and twitch of Donghae's cock.

Donghae crawled over to Eunhyuk before straddling the elder's lap, instantly feeling cool slender fingers massaging his entrance. One of Donghae's hands gently stroked Eunhyuks red erection while the other relaxed against his chest.

"Relax for me, araso?" he smiled slightly as a slender finger pressed into the tight ring of muscle, receiving a jolt from the boy in his lap followed by a hiss, "Been a while?" he breathed hoarsely into Donghae's ear causing him to shiver before nodding, burying his warm face into the elders chest.

Eunhyuk took that into consideration as he pressed the length of his finger inside, deliberately moving around in small circles before nuzzling Donghae's neck, adding yet another finger within the slick entrance. A groan escaped the brunette as the Eunhyuk began to slide in another finger to scissor Donghae's tightness. Eunhyuk smirked when the brunette moved his hips back against his fingers to push them further inside reaching his knuckles.

"J-just.. Hurry~" Donghae mewled tilting his head back in bliss - licking his lips in anticipation for the bigger, thicker organ to fill him to the hilt.

Red lips licked at pale, porcelain skin before removing all three fingers only to grip at his own erection, eyes locked with the younger's. "Ready, love?" Eunhyuk asked with a tilt of his head, devious smirk still plastered to his face as he circled the head of his erection at the Donghae's opening.

Donghae huffed and wrapped his thighs securely around Eunhyuks lithe waist, maneuvering himself to slide directly onto Eunhyuks pre-cum leaking dick. Eunhyuk laid their perspirated foreheads together as Donghae engulfed him completely, their breath mingling as they took each other in - hissing at the pleasure they receiving as Donghae settled upon Eunhyuk. 

Tiny crescents formed along Eunhyuk shoulders as Donghae gripped them tightly, the overwhelming pleasure eliciting throughout his body like a jolt of electricity all most too much to bare so suddenly. Cheeks tinged with a dusty pink and bruised lips parted to allow a sultry, breathless, guttural moan from deep inside Donghae.

Eunhyuk nibbled at Donghaes ear lightly before grasping Donghae's thighs tightly, spanking him lightly with a hearty grin before beginning to slowly thrust into the younger receiving a hiss followed by a moan. Eunhyuk repeated the motion once again, squeezing the boys thighs as he did so receiving a gasp.

"Do it already!" Donghae practically shouted, loosing himself all too quickly.

Sultry eyes turned dark a pair of calloused hands gripped at soft, porcelain skin, slamming inside the younger with practiced ease, swiftly repeating the notion once - twice - thrice before grinding his hips in a gained rhythm creating a jumble of groans, moans, and mewls - the noises echoing throughout the room.

Eunhyuk gripped his hips painfully and thrust into Donghae with all he had - eliciting a moan from both. They moaned as their hips crashed harder and harder together - the sound of skin against skin music to their ears. After a few minutes Donghae began to gain rhythm and began rocking and meeting every thrust Eunhyuk mustered. Donghae's bruised lips were at Eunhyuks ear - his grunts and cries of ecstasy encouraging the elder to move faster, desperate to hear more from his lover.

"Switch." Eunhyuk grunted against Donghae's ear blowing out hot air as he did so.

Donghae laid flat against the bed panting heavily - chest rising and falling erratically as Eunhyuk hovered over him, gripping his hips and pulling him so their hips met. Within seconds, Eunhyuk was back inside his lover thrusting with all his might, hand snaking it's way between their sweat slicked bodies to grip at Donghae's neglected member giving it a fluid pump before teasing the head with a brush of his thumb.

Donghae pressed his palms back against the headboard for leverage as he breathed heavily through his mouth, wrapping his thighs around the elders waist - locking his ankles tightly, pressing the boy in at a new angle, nearly shrieking out at the pleasure it brought onto them both. Eunhyuk kept Donghae’s hips angled properly with his own hips so they would remain joined as they thrusted fluidly against the other.

A couple thrusts later and Donghae's form went rigid - his walls clenching unbearingly tight around Eunhyuks erection, a sound erupting from his throat sounding wild - torn between a moan and a scream, "Oh God! Eunhyuk~" he yelped as Eunhyuk pounded against his prostate - groaning lightly as Donghae's walls continued to clench around him.

Eunhyuk thrust once, twice and a third time while Donghae's body clenched around him, pumping him tightly as he reached completion. He continued to thrust as he rode the waves of bliss with his lover Donghae - the way the brunette's walls clenched tightly around him as he came inside Eunhyuks hand - shooting his release all over their stomachs while Eunhyuk continued to pound into the boy - enjoying the screams of his name repeatedly as he finally let go. 

Donghae's nails embedded into Eunhyuks skin as Donghaes body rocked with intense pleasure, Eunhyuks form shuddering as he thrust one last time into Donghae - releasing his seed deeply inside the younger, both thrusting into their eyesight temporarily went white. 

After seconds of regaining composure, Eunhyuk collapsed against Donghae, smashing their bodies closely together. Eunhyuk rolled weakly to the side, bringing Donghae along with him. Donghae panted lightly as he wrapped his arms securely around Eunhyuks perspirated, cum-covered chest before kissing his collar bone with a tiny smile - eyelids fluttering to a close.

Eunhyuk just stared amorously down at the small brunette in his arms, chest rising and falling rapidly - mind racking over the events before a chuckle escaped his lips. He nuzzled his nose into brunette locks inhaling the vanilla aroma before his own eyes fluttered closed, one word hanging along his tongue.

"Donghae.." he breathed with a small smile, "Mine.."

-  
-

Sunlight peeked in from a half-open window in the corner of the room, flooding the room with a light gleam. Birds chirped joyously from the outside - the cool air whizzing through the crack in the window to breath against the sticky boys cheek, nipping at it softly.

Red hair was disheveled and splayed messily out against a cream colored pillow, the pale body covered in red whelps in the shape of crescents - the only remnants from the previous night. Content, dark eyes fluttered open to meet with a white ceiling, a small smile forming against his lips as one hand reached out but to no avail.

The red head whipped forward and gazed around the room - the sunlight temporarily blinding him for a moment, "Donghae?" he called out gently, voice laced with passion.

He gazed at the pillow with a few strands of brunet and saw a note written on a piece of blue sticky note. Eyebrows furrowed together as the boy took the note and read the contents with a gasp, eyes apprehensive and slightly bewildered.

 

'Hyukkie . . .

Last night was amazing, but I must be faithful and reassuring to my boyfriend - unlike you were in our past relationship. I loved you then and I love you now; I'll always have feelings for you, but I learned my lesson as well. As much as I love you, I can't stay with you or be with you.

This can never happen again. Maybe one day we could learn to be friends? Maybe even more than that? I dunno.. But please just.. Delete my number and never call me again..

\- Donghae;<3' 

 

Eunhyuk noted the tear drops that were barely visible and brushed his thumb against them - the moistness there but just barely. Then after a couple seconds of re-reading the note to himself, tears began to well in his eyes as he crumbled up the note and threw it across the room, falling back against his plush pillows.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here~ Have part 2, yes ? :) xx

Sunlight peeked in from a half-open window in the corner of the room, bathing the room with a light glow. Birds chirped joyously from the outside - the cool air whizzing through the crack in the window to breath against the sticky boys cheek, nipping at it softly.

Red hair was disheveled and splayed messily out against a cream colored pillow, the pale body covered in red whelps in the shape of crescents - the only remnants from the previous night. Content, dark eyes fluttered open to meet with a white ceiling, a small smile forming against his lips as one hand reached out but to no avail.

The red head whipped forward and gazed around the room - the sunlight temporarily blinding him for a moment, "Donghae?" he called out gently, voice laced with passion.

He gazed at the pillow with a few strands of brunette and saw a note written on a piece of blue sticky note. Eyebrows furrowed together as the boy took the note and read the contents with a gasp, eyes apprehensive and slightly bewildered.

_'Hyukkie . . ._

_Last night was amazing, but I must be faithful and reassuring to my boyfriend - unlike you were in our past relationship. I loved you then and I love you now; I'll always have feelings for you, but I learned my lesson as well. As much as I love you, I can't stay with you or be with you._

_This can never happen again. Maybe one day we could learn to be friends? Maybe even more than that? I dunno.. But please just.. Delete my number and never call me again.._

_\- Donghae; <3'_

Eunhyuk noted the tear drops that were barely visible and brushed his thumb against them - the moistness there but just barely. Then after a couple seconds of re-reading the note to himself, tears began to well in his eyes as he crumbled up the note and threw it across the room, falling back against his plush pillows.

Dark, moist eyes peered around the vacant room - the familiarity of being alone in the mornings making him feel empty. Emptiness. That was how he felt every since Donghae had left him those months ago. No one and nothing could fill that void in his chest because he knew deep in his heart that Donghae was the one. Maybe he didn't realize it quick enough, but now that he did, it was like his world was reducing to nothing but crumbs. 

Eunhyuk reached around for his cell phone before going into his contacts list, eyes scanning the screen as he scrolled downwards in search of Donghae's number. He needed to talk this out with him, he felt desperate and desperation wasn't something he enjoyed dwelling in. However; to no avail, the number was erased. Eunhyuk dialed the number from memory before the operator's cool voice spoke through the speaker, 'I'm sorry, the number you have dialed is no longer in service.' 

Eunhyuk ran a shaky hand through his messy locks before his phone fell limply by his side. Eunhyuk pulled his knees up to his chest, a common position for him nowadays, before tears trailed down his cheeks. You're so stupid Eunhyuk. How could you ever have thought that Donghae would've taken you back? Especially after all the hell you put him through with those little whores you slept with. Cheaters never win nor do they prosper. His conscious continued to belittle him, making him void of the ounce of hope he had left in his being. 

"I never felt nothing in the world like this before. Now I'm missing you and I'm wishing that you would come back through my door.. Why did you have to go? You could have let me know? So now I'm all alone..." An American song played from his cell phone alarm after a few moments of wallowing in self-pity. Eunhyuk never understood the lyrics until Donghae finally left him... "Boy, you could have stayed, but you wouldn't give me a chance. With you not around it's a little bit more then I can stand, and all my tears they keep running down my face.. Why did you turn away?" 

Eunhyuk laid back against his plush pillows before staring up at the ceiling with a blank expression. Emotions seemed to avoid him nowadays as well. The red head was lifeless; ever since Donghae left, he had been eating as much, he barely went to work, and barely could make ends meet to take care of himself. His friends would tell him he would get over it and eventually find someone better, but the red head knew that wasn't possible. Fate had brought the two together and now it had torn them apart. Eunhyuk laid his phone against his chest right over his heart, the bass pounding as his heart did. 

"So why does your pride make you run and hide? Are you that afraid of me? But I know it's a lie, what you keep inside, this is not how you want it to be.." Eunhyuk hummed along in his mind, eyelids fluttering to a close, drowning himself in the music, "So baby I will wait for you~ Cause I don't know what else I can do~ Don't tell me I ran out of time. If it takes the rest of my life - baby I will wait for you. If you think I'm fine, it just ain't true. I really need you in my life, no matter what I have to do, I'll wait for you." Eunhyuk sung from his center, the words spilling genuinely from his mouth.

What else could he do? Donghae refused to leave his mind. Donghae was like the most beautiful lyric in the world, something that would never leave you no matter how many years would pass, it was routed in your soul. His voice was the most mesmerizing melody one could hear, a sound you could replay for the rest of your life. His evenly thudding heart was the most addicting bass one could hear, Eunhyuk couldn't fight the melancholy smile that appeared upon his lips. A reverie briefly played in his mind; he'd just made love to Donghae and had rested his ear against his chest, the latter's heart beat thudding swiftly. He enjoyed the sound, it could send him into slumber in the matter of seconds..

Eunhyuk decided his plans for the day or maybe just the whole week. He would allow himself to wither away, whatever it took to make him feel as terrible as possible. Why? Because he deserved it, and knew it would somehow account for what he'd done in the past. He could imagine the torture he'd put his once lover through, so he figured this would allow him some peace in some way. Eunhyuk's eyes fluttered leisurely to a close, the song fading away once it had played numerously. 

-  
-

" It's been a long time since you called me; How could you forget about me? You got me feeling crazy. How can you walk away, everything stays the same; I just can't do it baby."

Two weeks had past since that intimate meeting the two had, had. Eunhyuk had barely left his bedroom, with the exception of going to the bathroom. He hadn't showered nor eaten and for some peculiar reason, his stomach didn't protest. It was like it was meant to be this way. Today, he'd gotten eight messages from friends inquiring his whereabouts, why he hadn't come to work, and calling him a hermit. It wasn't refreshing in the least bit. One of his close friends, Kyuhyun, threatened to come over and Eunhyuk didn't believe him until he heard his doorbell ring. The depressing chime filled the vacant home, it was depressing that his house didn't even feel like a home. It was just a refuge, his home was with Donghae's heart - uninhabitable. 

"Yah! Open the damn door~" Kyuhyun demanded from the other side of the door. Eunhyuk groaned before stretching, his body had gone numb from sitting in the same stiff position for hours; another yell, "Eunhyuk, don't make me kick the door down! Hurry your lazy ass up.." Kyuhyun whined, hugging himself in his wool coat to keep warm.

Eunhyuk yawned before leisurely reaching the door, opening it, to reveal a very furious looking Kyuhyun, "Yah! Would you really let your best friend freeze? I swear I have frostbite, look at how purple my fingers look. Geez, you're such a friend- Whoa. What the hell? Were you hit by a truck or something, hyung?" Kyuhyun inquired after rambling about how frigid it was outside. Concern filled Kyuhyun as he noticed Eunhyuks dilated pupils before escorting the boy towards the living room, making sure to kick on the heat in the freezing home as well. 

"Yah? Are you not gonna talk? No? Araso. I can do all the talking then." Kyuhyun murmured halfheartedly, "Listen up. Everyone is worried about you - your umma, your appa, your noona. Everyone. It's all because of that Donghae, yes? Dude, c'mon, it was just a crush.." Kyuhyun suggested with a roll of his eyes.

Eunhyuks face was turning just as red as his hair as he glared at Kyuhyun, fists clenching at his sides as he scowled in warning. "Don't.. Push me, Kyu.." he growled, the very mention of Donghae's name being mentioned making his core heat up; his defenses for the man were kicking in. How dare Kyuhyun talk about his Donghae like that? He didn't understand... 

"How could I not be angry at him, huh? He's the one that turned you into.. Into.. This!" Kyuhyun practically screamed, riling himself up, "Hyung, he's not coming back. Face reality, araso? Sungmin still hasn't came back to me after all these years, and I faced the fact that he never will. It's not so bad once you realize that, just think about it, there are other guys.." Kyuhyun attempted to persuade the elder boy.

"I don't want other guys, I want him. I'll always only want him, don't you get that? I need him in my life because look.. Just look at me.." Eunhyuks voice wavered as he glanced over himself for the first time in weeks, "He's not doing this to me... I-I'm doing this to myself.." Eunhyuk felt like a pussy for crying all the time; his eyes were puffy and rimmed with red, he smelled gross, his clothes were hanging loosely off his form from malnutrition. Yet he still stayed true to his goal, this would make up for hurting Donghae - it had to..

Kyuhyun sighed deeply, "I know it would come down to this.. Look, I have Donghae's new number, and had you listened to my messages, you would've known sooner. Here," he handed over a small, ripped piece of paper, "Call him if you want, he's been a bit busy though.. I heard from some people that he's planning on moving out of the country with that Siwon guy.. If.. If you need anything, call me araso? I'll help the best way that I can, but I can't guarantee anything.."

Eunhyuk nodded vigorously, "O-okay... Can I have some time alone? I think I might actually go out to eat before I die of starvation, if I'm going to hope again, I think I should be in top shape in case I ever get my Donghae back.." he sighed in exhaustion before trudging towards his bedroom.

Kyuhyun watched wearily as the man walked out of view before turning on his heel towards the front door. He scribbled a note and placed it near a lamp under a pen before bowing his head slightly to look at the floor before shaking his head and exiting the house towards the uninviting chill of the outdoors, the breeze enough to send him into a shivering fit, teeth chattering noisily as he waltzed towards his parked car.

-

Eunhyuk had bundled up in a long, beige trench coat and a scarf before he'd left his house towards the local grocery store. He had walked of course, he didn't trust his uneasy mind enough to began driving again especially after how long it'd been since he last drove anywhere. Dark rings had appeared beneath his eyes giving him a rather unflattering look as well as his ghostly skin complexion. When he had gotten out of the shower, he'd taken a moment to stare at his reflection. He had gotten bony, his ribs were visible and his cheeks had sunken in a bit - he looked like the walking dead.

The automatic doors slid open for him, welcoming him into the warm store. Eunhyuk loosened his scarf and placed it in his pocket, his body adjusting to the heat almost immediately as he walked towards the vegetable and fruit section of the grocery store to buy some strawberries and bananas. The man halted to stretch his aching bones before waltzing past an aisle towards the glorious strawberries waiting just for him until he crashed into something hard, making him grunt in pain. He rubbed his lower stomach lightly before peering through narrowed eyes at the guilty party.

A gasp escaped his lips before he steadied himself making sure to straighten up and fumbled with his scarf, not quite prepared for such an interaction so suddenly, "I-I'm sorry for bumping into you like that, I wasn't paying much attention.." the brunette spoke, chocolate orbs appearing dull. Chocolate orbs widened as they caught a glimpse of sunken cheeks and dark, puffy eyes.

"Ohh, it's not a problem, it's fine actually.." Eunhyuk retorted with a genuine smile reaching his eyes, making them twinkle in the bright lights above. 

"Hey hun! This line is short, c'mon- Oh hey there, Eunhyuk, how are you?" Siwons deep voice boomed kindly, patting the man gently on the back, "How've you been lately?"

Eunhyuks glared at the tiled flooring before glancing over his shoulder, removing the mans hand from his shoulder. "I feel completely fine, just barely get out much nowadays - been pretty busy actually.." he grumbled in irritation before glancing at Donghae's seemingly concerned expression before his face hardened, a stoic expression replacing the worried one, "If you'll excuse me Siwon, I would like to talk to Donghae for a second. It won't be long just have to ask him a question about something.."

Siwon shrugged a shoulder, "Alright." he grabbed the cart and steered it towards a register before pecking Donghae on the lips chastely, "I'll be checking out, you can talk with him; I'll be loading the car if it's really important, I can wait.." he smiled, his dimples making a pleasure appearance. 

Eunhyuk smiled in mock regard before taking Donghae's arm, gently tugging him towards the produce section before eying Siwons retreating form. Eunhyuk sighed in content before gazing once more at Donghae's flawless face, noticing a small cut on the boys pale lips. Donghae wavered from foot to foot underneath the intense gaze before scratching his cheek uncomfortably, not once meeting his ex lover's eyes. Not because he didn't want to, but because he couldn't handle it even if he tried. 

Eunhyuk averted his gaze and stared deeply into Donghae's absent chocolate orbs, "Donghae.. Just listen to me... What will it take to make you come back? Donghae, I told you what it is and it just ain't like that.." Eunhyuk took a small step towards the boy sending him a step back, "Why can't you look at me? You're still in love with me? Don't leave me crying..." Eunhyuk pleaded placing a warm hand against Donghae's cheek, the boy still refusing to make eye contact. 

"I don't understand what you're talking about.." Donghae shot back with a firm voice.

Eunhyuk brushed his thumb against the cut on Donghae's lower lip before frowning at the imperfection that just didn't belong on the boys body, "Donghae, why can't we just start over again? Get it back to the way it was? If you give me a chance I can love you right, but your telling me it won't be enough.." he murmured in a raspy voice, holding onto his sanity and struggling to maintain his well-being. 

"I don't answer rhetorical questions anymore, Eunhyuk.." Donghae winced upon saying the name before inhaling deeply, "I have to go.. I'm getting married in few days before leaving to America... I hope you find everything you're looking for, and gain the happiness you need in life someday.." Donghae breathed lightly as he placed his hand on top of the one caressing his cheek, halting a moment to enjoy the familiar warmth, before peeling it off his face. 

Donghae was successful in removing the warm hand from his face and bowed his head, "I'll be going now; have a nice day.." Donghae turned on his heel, his sneakers squeaking against the tiles before Eunhyuk caught him by the hand, pulling the boys lithe form into his body. 

"Just look at me once, Donghae. Look at me in the eyes?" Eunhyuk pleaded desperately, removing the scarf from around his face and dropping it to the tiles; Donghae shook his head, attempting to tug his hand away. "Is it hard for you too? To look at me? I've been thinking a lot lately, and all those thoughts have been about you, don't you understand? We’re meant to be together - you think about me, you admitted it that one day. Do you remember those times we had? Because I do dammit." Eunhyuk swiftly spoke, tears threatening to fall from his eyes, he pushed them back, "Look at me." he demanded continuously until the boy finally glanced up with moist eyes.

"W-why? Why can't you just leave me alone?" Donghae inquired shaking his head. I-I don't want you anymore; I'm not g-going to run back to you.. I don't need you anymore.." he sobbed, the hand around his wrist loosening but only slightly; "I don't depend on you, I don't have faith in you, I want nothing to do with you." After each word, Eunhyuks grip on his wrist loosened until it fell limply by his side. 

Eunhyuk shook his head. His heart couldn't take this, the fierce pounding was reverberating into his ears echoing throughout his mind. Denial filled the red heads veins as he placed his hands over his ears; was it true that love could drive you insane? He removed his ears as Donghae began walking away, "Y-You didn't mean any off that! I know you didn't.. You couldn't have.." he whispered the last part to himself running a shaky hand through his hair, pulling at the strands until his head started to throb. "How can you walk away..?" he questioned the boy as he rapidly cascaded through the crowd of people who had paused to witness the altercation.

-

Three days had passed. It felt more like an eternity. Eunhyuk was loosing his rationality at each tick of the monotonous clock hanging on the wall. It was nearly 4:00 AM in the morning, and he'd gotten no sleep whatsoever. Insanity was seeping through the cracks of his consciousness the more he thought about Donghae marrying that Siwon. It was like the Gods didn't want him to be happy, everyone else had someone they could turn to. But he felt like he didn't - he refused to speak to his mother, and father, and even his elder sister. He refused to answer the constantly calling Kyuhyun and the obnoxious whores he'd fucked with while with Donghae.

Society was labeling him as the town drunk and apparently word on the street was that he was doing drugs which would explain the redness of his eyes - no one assumed he'd been crying. The bleak darkness beneath his eyelids were explained by injecting himself with stuff to make him stay up late at night - maybe so he could stay up and supposedly get 'high'. His sunken cheeks were apparently from cocaine - which could explain why he was so thin nowadays. No one understood that he was just a fool in love. No one knew that he would sacrifice himself to save the man he loved with all his being. No one knew him like they thought they did. 

Eunhyuk rested on the floor with the front of the bed supporting his weight, the only thing keeping him upright at that moment. A bottle of wine laid beside him, nearly empty. At least society was right about something, he would drink his troubles away. Just yesterday the man figured out drinking actually made his situation a little better - he slept peacefully for once, he barely thought about Donghae. But everything changed when he woke up just thirty minutes ago. He had a dream about Donghae - he was watching Siwon kiss Donghae to condone their marriage with himself powerless to stop it. He was caged in some sort of contraption dangling from the ceiling, banging roughly on the glass, screaming at the top of his lungs for Donghae to just listen to him, to forgive him, to love him. 

Eunhyuk reached forward for the small cell phone laying a little distance away, he'd thrown it in frustration a couple of nights before - of course, the battery had died, but just barely. He typed in '#1' and Donghae's name popped onto the screen, picture less since he'd found out Donghae had deleted every picture of himself that one day. He fiddled with the small device before taking a deep inhale and pressing the green call button. The phone began to dial sluggishly, over and over it would ring. 

"Mm.. Yesh? Who is this..?" a voice groggily answered and spoke into the speaker followed by an outstretched yawn, "Can it wait til' later..? It's so early~" the boy whined before groaning.

Eunhyuk opened his mouth to speak before closing it. He reached for his ipod discarded on the floor beside him before noticing the battery was low with only 20% left. He was too far gone to plug it into the charger, and instead, grabbed it and turned on the once famous song. It was playing lightly in the background as he hummed lightly into the speaker making Donghae make a noise in apprehension.

"Donghae, I will wait for you; I will. I will wait for you~ If it's the last thing I do, I'll wait for you." he sung along changing the position of the lyrics up a bit before sighing into the phone, "You mean more to me than everything else in life, baby.. I miss you so much; I miss your touch, your voice, I miss you in general. I cry day and night because I had a good thing and I let it slip away. I realize how much you mean to me - I'll cherish you, I'll be there for you, I'll hold you day and night. Whatever I have to do.." Eunhyuk halted and took a deep breath before shaking his head.

"Mmm... How'd you even get my number...?" Donghae drowsily breathed into the phone, a groan emitting through the speaker; "I'm going to hang up-"

"Stop! No! Lee Donghae, I will find the directions to Siwon's and I will come and get you myself. I'll do what I have to do if it'll get you to understand that you belong with me. You don't belong with that dimpled horse saint. You have half of my heart still; I have half of your heart. Two halves separated doesn't equal a whole, don't you realize that? Your heart aches too, doesn't it?" Eunhyuk let out a bitter, humorless laugh. "I'm coming to your doorstep this morning; I gotta have you ba-"

"Don't you dare step one foot on my property.. I-I'll be forced to call the police to escort you away.." Donghae's exhausted tone slowly diminishing, "I mean it.. If I see you so much as step an inch onto the driveway-"

"You don't mean that! You'll come running into my arms like you used to do..." Eunhyuk reassured himself more than stating to the latter. "Because you'll come back.. You always come back.." His voice cracked on the last word, "I'm on my way, Hae, wait for me..." With that - the phone disconnected.

Eunhyuk found himself rushing out of his front door, without a jacket or scarf, undoubtedly to the shared house of Siwon and Donghae. None of his other methods worked, he figured, and he decided that he would plead with Donghae to take him back -to return his love and affections. Maybe it was the passion that burned inside him that willed him to run down the street in nothing less than a thin wife beater and a pair of baggy jeans or maybe it just proved how insane he'd become from this thing called love. 

Whatever it was, the red head found himself panting as he passed by each and every house and mailbox on his road alone. Numerous of neighbors rushed out of their homes to survey Eunhyuk's drastic actions, some encouraging him while others threatened to call the police, but the latter didn't care.

It took, more or less, half an hour to finally, abruptly halt upon a moderately sized home where the two were said to have lived. Eunhyuk paused to catch his breath before slowly, cautiously making his way towards the front door and ringing the door bell. Patiently, he waited until the door hesitantly opened to reveal a glassy eyed Donghae with a small scrape across his pale cheek. Eunhyuk's eyes widened almost instantaneously as he took in the cut before, without thinking of course, pulling Donghae towards him.

Donghae, so caught up in the moment, found himself pressing back against Eunhyuk's warm yet cool lips. All the tension and pent up passion within him seemed to flow with each and every peck before he pulled back to allow his tears to cascade down the planes of his cheeks, "Y-you idiot.." he breathed quietly as he took in Eunhyuk's appearance - it was snowing and freezing a-and this idiot, "Please go home.." Donghae pleaded frantically.

Eunhyuk shook his head and wrapped his arms around Donghae, the latter losing the will to fight the older away, "N-never.. I promised, Hae.. I'll never leave you, I promise - I swear.. Just please don't do this to me. I understand what I did to you, how you felt, and I can't take it anymore." the words seemed to spill from his lips in a splutter as he heaved breathlessly against Donghae's chest, "You h-have to believe me.." he pleaded desperately as he clutched tightly onto Donghae's thin t-shirt.

Donghae sobbed into Eunhyuk's chest, his lithe form trembling, "I hate you.." he cried out as he gently pounded against Eunhyuk's chest, "I-I hate you s-so much!" he whimpered quietly feeling heavy thuds echo through inside as Siwon made his way to the scene, "I-I h-hate you, E-Eunhyuk.." he whispered quietly as he pulled away from his embrace, chocolate orbs staring widely into Eunhyuk's dull orbs.

Eunhyuk gulped deeply and shook his head as Siwon pulled Donghae away from him, towing him towards the staircase, "Y-You don't mean it! N-no! Not after that!" he shrieked brokenly finally allowing his defenses to crumble. Eunhyuk, however, was determined to win Donghae back as he pushed through the door of the house and towards the stairs.

"Go.." Donghae pleaded frantically as he glanced up at Siwon who released him only to turn towards Eunhyuk with quirked brow, "Hyuk, please.." he whimpered as he stared from the one man to the other with a violent sob.

Siwon stared at Eunhyuk with a narrowed gaze, "You're trespassing. I have every right to call the police and have you arrested for breaking and entering." he stated in a low, serious tone as he shielded Donghae from Eunhyuk's view - the brunette glancing over Siwon's shoulder at his once lover.

Eunhyuk only chuckled bitterly in response, "A-And what!? T-tell them t-that the door was just wide open? Huh!?" he inquired almost insanely as he took a step forward, eyes locked on Donghae's trembling form, "Tell him, Donghae.." he pleaded quietly with wide eyes as Siwon readied himself for battle if it came to that.

Siwon scowled at Eunhyuk, "Tell me what, Donghae?" he whispered silently as he glanced towards the cowering Donghae. 

"Tell him! T-tell him." Eunhyuk pleaded, the kiss still lingering on his lips, as he stared at Donghae intently.

Donghae only shook his head vigorously because Eunhyuk knew - he always knew. The brunette found himself clutching his head in a frantic attempt to will Eunhyuk's face out of his mind, but to no avail. With just one kiss, Eunhyuk had managed to express how genuinely apologetic he was, how sincere his new promises were. Donghae found himself succumbing to Eunhyuk's desperate pleas, but couldn't find it in himself to protest even when fists begun to fly.

Siwon pulled back and hesitantly punched Eunhyuk's face, his lip splitting open with a groan. The man hadn't come to fight however and only staggered with the punch. Beads of scarlet dwelled upon his busted lip as he stumbled towards Donghae with wide, bewildered eyes. Siwon landed another swift punch, but to Eunhyuk's stomach this time sending him to the ground with a low groan of protest.

"N-now.. O-or never.." Eunhyuk pleaded as he crawled towards Donghae, reaching out for his hand, "Donghae... L-Lee D-Donghae.." he breathed feeling the wind knocked out of him as Siwon pulled him to his feet only to punch him once more sending him sprawling backwards towards the door.

Siwon found himself praying for his sins as he slapped the man around. It wasn't that he had wanted to, of course, but it had come to this. This man had become insane with assuming that Donghae would take him back - as if. Onyx eyes narrowed almost sympathetically at Eunhyuk's form as he continued to crawl towards Donghae. "I'm calling the police, Hyukjae. I'll give you five minutes to run before I call.." Siwon warned with a wide, serious eyes as he gazed at the broken man on the floor.

Donghae only stared at Eunhyuk with wide, apprehensive eyes. Chocolate orbs narrowed upon his bruised mouth which breathed a string of words to him making his throat clench as he gazed at Siwon who had left to find the house phone to make the call. Donghae gulped deeply as slowly crawled across the floor to Eunhyuk, pulling him into his chest with a soft sob.

"I-I'm so, so s-sorry.." Donghae apologized erratically as he squeezed the broken man in his arms, "I-I thought.. I-I.. Just.." he whimpered out with a cough as he choked down another wail, "I-I don't w-want to love y-you.." he cried out as he gazed down at Eunhyuk who only smiled slightly up at him, "Y-you really are a-an idiot.." he breathed with a bittersweet laughing making Eunhyuk's eyes well with tears once more, "Go.. I-I can't l-let you get arrested.." he pleaded with wide eyes as he glanced towards the open door.

Eunhyuk shook his head and shifted against Donghae's chest with a small groan of protest, "N-no.. I'm here.. I promised not to leave.." he breathed quietly as he absently brushed the back of his hand against his bloodied lip, "I love you, too. Always have, always will." he breathed shallowly as his vision began to blur with speckled black dots, "T-tell me a lie.."

"I-I want y-you to go.." Donghae gasped out as he hesitantly leaned down to press a tender kiss to Eunhyuk's lip without knowing Siwon watching from the distance with phone in hand.

Siwon felt his onyx eyebrows furrow at that statement, "What is going on here?" he demanded almost furiously as he stared at the scene before him in speculation. Donghae glanced up with wide, apologetic eyes while Eunhyuk sent him a lazy, wistful smile.

"I'm dreaming.. I think.." Eunhyuk murmured absently as he coughed once more and clutched at his stomach.

Donghae smiled down at the older man with wide, fond eyes as he gently stroked the crimson locks away from his eyes, "I-I.. I-I'm sorry.." he whispered quietly as he gazed back up at Siwon before glancing back down at Eunhyuk, "T-to t-the both of you.." 

Siwon and Eunhyuk both glanced at each other with bewildered expressions. Something in common seemed to click between them in that moment as they stared at Donghae in speculation, somewhat confused by his statement. Eunhyuk winced at the pain dwelling in his abdomen while Siwon gently lowered himself to the first step of the staircase with a dumbstruck expression. What could Donghae be sorry for? What did Donghae ever do other than try to keep them both happy..?

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know.. Poor Eunhyuk. xx


End file.
